wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:ZłodziejKołodziej
zawiodłeś mnie młody 27.12.2019 pobity przez kilku czołowych polityków subnonsensopedyjskich w tym jaśka swańskiego i doskonałego+1 spamera gida spameno jebać Z relacji bezpośrednich świadków zdarzenia: mały chujtas gerrychuj chujrito został znaleziony na jakimś zadupiu noszącym szmaty jako ubrania i śmierdzącym gównem którym jest na 15 kilometrów. Gideon Spameno, Jan Swański i politycy subnonsensopedyjscy zaatakowali. Zaczął Jasiek który dał mu fleka w brzuch że ten aż się rzerzygał na jego buty. Wkurzony hetman kopał go dalej i dolączyła do niego reszta teamu zajebistości. 2 z polityków zrobiło na nim podwójnego clothesline'a, a trzeci zapieprzył mu z kija do walk. Jan robił na nim mniej więcej tyle co na Mokenie w aferze wiaduktowej, a następnie Spameno strzelił mu hiperspamem do mordy za to jak się o nim wyrażał. Potem każdy go tauntował na temat jego supergalaktycznego imperium i jego kochasia jarosia psa i wznowili akcję. Gideon pociął mu twarzyczkę szablą marszałkowską a następnie założył na niego Duszoczas (maszyna do tortur wymyślona przez spamo którą wkłada się na szyję nieszczęśnika i która powoli go dusi). Jeden z polityków wziął fajne kabelki i wszyscy postanowili zelektryzować mu jaja, ale były takie małe że chybili i kabelki wybuchły smażąc ciało gerrego. Żeby przestał się palić Jan i politycy się na niego zespermili, a następnie cała ekipa wsiadła w swoje auta i zaczęła na nim palić gumę. Pod koniec Gideon rzucił na jego ciało oficjalne prawo uznawane w państwach subnonsensopedyjskich i w Iksde Wiki (nie wiem jak w państwach lloyda), że Gerard Burrito jest n00bem i wszyscy odjechali żeby on tam gnił (w sumie już zgnił tylko że owady boją się go jeść) sekunda i poskładany jesteś. sprowadzony do parteru kurwa. jesteś wart mniej niż zero zupełnie jak w tej piosence. jak miałem 6 lat to zrobiłem w swoim życiu więcej niż ty zrobisz za 60 lat swojego marnego żywota przejebanego na ciągłe granie na konsoli przerywane kiedy matka cię opierdoli i ojciec zbije żebyś poszedł kurwa podłogi umyć i ściany też. a i matiz w benzynie i monopolowy gdzie napoje mają alkoholu mniej niż kranówka same się przecież nie wysprzątają. to jeszcze ojciec pierdolnie po łbie z dildosa a matka po nerach żelazkiem. Jesteś niczym. Nie masz kolegów. Całe twoje życie siedzisz oglądając zwalone gówna i ekscytując się tym. To minus cud że przetrwałeś z normalnymi ludźmi jak my 2 lata. z zapałem spożywasz narodowosocjalistyczne fekalia i jak? kupsko smakuje? KURWO Po tym jak to coś się zesrało i zaczęło to ze smakiem jeść, Gideon pojechał tam dokończyć robotę. Strzelił mu hiperspamem i znowu go podpalił, to żeby go ugasić jakąs substancję z 1997 na niego wylał, która odkryła mu organy i kości. Następnie na ostro zgolił mu brzytwą włosy i brodę bo było co. Potem pokazuje mu glowę jego kochasia jarosia, koła, zdj zniszczonego dooma i jego zdj z czaśów kiedy coś znaczył. Huj się rozpłakał a gid wziął je w pojemnik i dodał do nich parę kropelek fajnych substancji i wylał to mu na jego łysy łeb, odkrywając górę jego głowy i mały mózg. Gideon wyjął mu ten mózg na badania co się w nim znajduje i w zamian daje mózg innego debila. Następnie wsadza go do trumny i zakopuje w piasku. Jednak Brak się pojawia i mówi żeby mu go dał by z nim skończył. Gid zgadza się i odkopuje to coś a Jan przetrzymuje go w kotłowni by się zregenerował na jutro. 28 grudnia 2019, Gerard zregenerowqał się tak że przypominał dziecko, ale i tak był poobijany. Mył Jaśkowi lanosa i dom, podczas czego nieźle został zbity bo zasłużył. Gideon dał ulepszony duszoczas na którym można ustawiać czas duszenia Janowi i założył to temu zjebowi na łeb. Gerry został m.in porażony paralizotrem przez policjanta, spadł z dachu domu, został kopnięty w nos itd.. Jak skończył to złapał swoimi okropnymi paznokciami nogę Gida, za co on mu je żywcem wyrwał a Janosław dokończył piłą. W końcu Gideon zawiózł gerryidiotę na to samo zadupie co wczoraj, zakopał go w trumnie razem z rozporządzeniem, i na miejscu zakopania rzucił podpaloną zapałkę. Po kilku godzinach wrócił do niego i zobaczył jego kompletnie spalone ciało, które się rozpadło. Tak zakończył się marny żywot Gerarda Burrito wielkiego chuja (1999-2019) TAŃCZYMY SALSĘ BITCHEEES! ŚWIĘTUJEMY!!!!!!! Jasiek gra nieoficjalny hymn Polaków na akordeonie SUM bo na granie na lepszym Gerrychuj nie zasługuje. Klawisz E2 wypadł, basy się zacinają, a jak się włączy któryś z wyższych rejestrów, to jak się wciska klawisze na dole, nie wydają one dźwięków, a tylko syk. Jak wciśniesz klawisz F2, to jednocześnie wciska się Fis2. Kategoria:Ci, którym naplujesz w twarz i stwierdzą, że pada deszcz